onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Dream World
The Dream World, also known as the Dream Realm"The Black Fairy", Once Upon a Time, ABC or the Dreamscape, is a world featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the twenty first episode of the first season. History One night, Regina has a horrible nightmare of her worst fears coming true. In the dream, a vengeful Emma and several of the other town's residents drag her out of the house and tie her to a withering apple tree to get justice for what she did to them as the Evil Queen. Regina begs Henry to help her, but he merely says she has brought this on herself. Emma proceeds to behead her when Regina awakens in terror. }} In a dream in Mr. Gold's shop, Emma, Neal, Mary Margaret, David and Mr. Gold are celebrating Henry's birthday. Mr. Gold tells Henry that he could pick out a gift from his shop. Henry looks around and chooses a wand. He begins to wave it around, and Neal tells him to be careful with it. Henry asks Mr. Gold how it works. Mr. Gold shows him by waving it around in the air. Then, using the wand, Mr. Gold turns Henry into a statue. Everyone is shocked, and David yells at Mr. Gold, wanting to know why he did this. Mr. Gold replies that the Seer told him Henry will be his undoing so he must do this. He takes his cane and smashes the statue. Startled, Mr. Gold awakes in his bed, realizing he had only dreamt of killing his grandson. }} }} In a cabin in the woods, Regina Mills dozes off and dreams about returning with Robin, except her doppelganger, the Evil Queen, attacks them with fire. }} While Emma is on lookout duty for Hades with Hook on the library's roof, she falls asleep, having a dream about burning her, Regina and Snow's names from the headstones. Before she can finish, an incoming storm forces her, Snow and Hook to seek cover. Although the storm passes quickly, it brings a monster to the Underworld, which Snow goes after, only to be seemingly killed by the beast. After this gruesome end, Emma awakens from the nightmare and apologizes to Hook for sleeping on the job. After Belle puts herself under a Sleeping Curse, Mr. Gold seeks a way to wake her up and is directed to Morpheus' Temple by Mr. Hyde. Here, he is able to use the Sands of Morpheus to teleport Belle out of the Netherworld and into the Dream World, as well as visit her dream. Unbeknownst to him, the sand also affects their unborn son, creating a combined Dream World where the son plays the role of Morpheus to test Belle and see if she will fall for Mr. Gold's lies once again. After she successfully stops him from waking her up with True Love's Kiss, "Morpheus" reveals his true identity and kisses her himself, snapping them all back to reality. The sands continue to affect Belle, allowing her son to visit her at any time. He takes advantage of this ability while she is studying ways to defeat Mr. Gold, luring her with a false book on how to defeat the Dark One and a ribbon that leads her to the Shears of Destiny. Before she can take them, they vanish and she realizes where she is. Her son makes his presence known and begs her to find a way to stop Mr. Gold before he uses the Shears to remove his fate. He then uses the dream version of the Shears to cut the ribbon, waking Belle up. He later visits her again on a swingset as she goes through painful labor. This time, he informs her that it's too late to stop Mr. Gold and that she knows what she must do. Understanding, Belle is reluctant but promises that she'll always love him and says goodbye. Before she awakens, her son tells her not to forget the book, confusing her. Shortly after this, she wakes up and gives birth to him, naming him Gideon after the main character from the first book her mother ever read to her. }} Visitors By Dreaming *Alice *Belle † *Emma Swan *Gideon *Mary Margaret Blanchard *Mr. Gold † *Prince Charming *Regina Mills/Roni *Sheriff Graham † By Entering Others' Dreams *Neal Cassidy † *Mr. Gold † *Emma Swan and Gideon *Robin Hood † Duplicated Elements *Bashful *Cruella De Vil *David Nolan *Doc *Dopey *Emma Swan *Evil Queen *Gothel *Granny *Happy *Henry Mills *Hook *Hook (Wish Realm) *Leroy *Maleficent *Mary Margaret Blanchard *Mr. Clark *Neal Cassidy *Prince Neal *Robin Hood *Ruby *Rumplestiltskin *Snow White *Ursula *Walter *Wolf }} ***Mills House ***Mr. Gold's Pawnshop ***Storybrooke Wilderness Park *Fairy Tale Land **Enchanted Forest ***Dark castle ***Royal Castle *New Fairy Tale Land **New Enchanted Forest ***Gothel's Tower *Tavern *Underworld **Underworld Cemetery }} *Enchanted Wood **Magic Wardrobe *Magic **Witchcraft *Regina's Apple Tree **Apples *Wands **Fairy Godmother's Wand *Yellow Bug }} Ways to Access the Dream World The Dream World can be accessed: *While sleeping. *Via the Sands of Morpheus. Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *A swingset in the Dream World is featured in the title card for "Changelings".File:609Title.png |-|Cultural References= Popular Culture *On the library shelf where Belle finds the Manual on Defeating the Dark One, there is a bound volume of Scots Law Times from 1927.File:609WhiteSorcerersWay.png Scots Law Times is a Scottish law report service containing coverage from every Scottish court, a service which dates back as far as 1893. **Also sitting on the shelf is an old volume of The New Teachers' and Pupils' Cyclopaedia. |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *In Mr. Gold's dream, the Blue Fairy's Wand can be seen on display inside the pawnshop.File:219TakingWand.png In addition, one of the other wands in the dream can also be seen in a cupboard in the real version of the Dark castle in "Quite a Common Fairy".File:303WhatElse.png The same prop is later reused as the Apprentice's Wand.File:501ApprenticeWand.png *In a dream, Belle mentions Hildrew as the author of the book Manual on Defeating the Dark One. This is a reference to Geofrey Hildrew, one of the editors on the show, who also directed the episode "The Bear King". **Belle also mentions a book called Treatise on the Metaphysics of Magic by "Goldman", a reference to Mark Goldman, also an editor on the show, and the one who provided the voice of Sven. **Another book mentioned in the dream is The White Sorcerer's Way by "Talbot", a reference to Joe Talbot Hall, another editor on the show. Set Dressing *In Belle's dream of the Dark castle, the camera momentarily focuses on a pile of shoes lying in the hallway.File:601Look.png Among the footwear is a children's shoe; a subtle foreshadowing of Gideon' identity. *Several medieval torture devices can be seen in the dream world version of the Dark Castle: **A torture chair is sitting in the foyer.File:601FellInLove.png File:601BelleLookingIntoMirror.png This instrument of torture was a wooden structure covered with spikes on the back, on the arm-rests, on the seat, on the leg-rests and on the foot-rests. The victim was stripped of their clothes and clamped to the chair, whereupon the spikes would dig deep into their skin, causing them excruciating pain. The torture chair in the Dark Castle is a modified version, with spikes on the armrests, and a few on the back. It also has a bar at chest height, which some versions of the torture chair had, to immobilize the victim's chest. **In the great hall, a so-called hanging cage can be seen on the far left of the screen, behind a chair.File:601CarryingTray.png File:601CarryingTray2.png The hanging cage was a cage in which the victim was either displayed and later freed from, or locked inside and left to die.The Wrong View of History, Jack Paraskovich, Xlibris, 2016, pp. 118 - 119. Facsimile by Google Books **There is also a modified version of the rack,File:601CastleTransforms.png another well-known medieval instrument of torture. This rack has spiked rollers designed to slice into the skin and muscles of the victim's back, an "improvement" made by the French. **The hanging cage and the rack are the same props used for the torture devices in the Underbrooke Sheriff's Department in "The Brothers Jones".File:515EvilTwin.png In addition, a big black cage sitting in the cornerFile:601TakesHand.png is the same cage that was sitting in the corner of the Underworld sheriff's office in the episode.File:515MummyNeedsToUnwind.png ***The rack and the black cage can also be seen in the Wish Realm version of the Dark Castle in "Homecoming".File:721ReallyHad.png File:721BeUndone.png ***The hanging cage also appears in the Black Fairy's chambers in "Mother's Little Helper"File:616ReachingForOrb.png File:616CleaningHerBoot.png and the basement of the Wish Realm version of the Dark castle in "Homecoming".File:721SearchingForFamily.png *Two modified versions of Garland of flowers around a cartouche with Jesus and St. John the Baptist as children, a 1630s painting by Flemish painter Daniel Seghers and the Dutch Flemish Baroque painter Thomas Willeboirts Bosschaert, are hanging on either side of the exit of the parlor room in Dream World version of the Dark Castle.File:601CastleTransforms.png The painting has been edited for the show; the most noticeable differences are the two children in the middle, who have been replaced with a different motif, and a large skull which has been added to the bottom. **The same paintings appear in the Wish Realm version of the Dark Castle in "Homecoming"File:721LeashRoundHere.png File:721WalkingIntoCastle.png and "Leaving Storybrooke". Costume Notes *The necklace that Mr. Gold gives to Belle in her nightmareFile:204OccasionIsUs.png is the same necklace that he procures out of thin air and gives to Lacey in "Second Star to the Right".File:221Necklace.png *The dress Emma wears in Prince Charming's nightmare has swan-like feathers.File:314TheBall.png Her tiaraFile:314MeToo.png is the same one worn by Emma at King Midas' ball in "Snow Drifts".File:321NotGoingAnywhere.png |-|Other Notes= Filming Locations *Although Emma's dream/vision with Neal was filmed indoors on a soundstage, Vancouver's Playland amusement park was used as a background plate. The roller coaster "The Revelation" can be seen in the background.File:512IAlwaysWill.png **The scene with Emma and Neal at the Portland amusement park in "There's No Place Like Home",File:322HopOn.png and the scene with Ingrid and young Emma at the funfair in "Shattered Sight", were filmed in the same amusement park. Appearances References }} ---- ru:Мир Сновидений Category:Worlds Category:Once Upon a Time Locations